


Crush, Crush, Crushed

by gooeyWitch (DeviiPyjamas)



Series: Gooeystuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (s), Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Humanstuck, M/M, Other, and a little dense, and off somewhere, crabdad is the bio father of kankri and karkat and the adopted dad of gamzee, gamzee is also really smart, gender bashing, just lazy as hell, rating and warnings may change, shy gamzee? maybe a little, signless is the eldest kid, sober gamzee isnt really a thing he just gets cranky when he cant get high when he needs to, this turned out a lot more angsty than intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviiPyjamas/pseuds/gooeyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in love with your friend who is three years younger than you and two grades below.</p><p>You notice that Karkat is real tired of this.</p><p>You also notice that someone wants your friend, too.</p><p>You notice that as much as you want him to be happy, you are very not okay with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush, Crush, Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> ill post links to their designs or something at some point

You run a hand through your wild, black mane. It's pretty much uncontrollable unless it's short, and you prefer it long, so you don't bother with it. Your best friend Karkat hands you a travel cup of coffee as the two of you wait for the bus in front of your house. You mumble a thanks as you sip the scalding beverage. He snorts when you whimper about your burned tongue.

 

“You gonna do it today?” he asks, and you furrow your brows in confusion.

 

“Do what?” you drawl, sipping the coffee. He sighs, rolling his eyes.

 

“Ask out Tavros.” You nearly spit out your mouthful of coffee. The bus pulls up then.

 

“Nah, I-I don't think I'm ready for that.”

 

“You've been preparing for like a month. Just fucking do it, asswipe.”

 

You blush under your facepaint and shrug as the two of you take your seat at the back.

 

You doze off on Karkat, much to his irritation, and he elbows you awake when you reach the school. You follow him off the bus, ducking under the doorway so you don't hit your head like you did getting on.

 

The thing is, you're ridiculously tall. Like, 6'6” tall. Karkat hates it, being a measly 5'3”. Even Tavros is taller than him, if only by two inches. The only kid near your height is Eridan Ampora, at 6'5”. But you dwarf pretty much everyone around you. That, coupled with your facepaint and habit of looming, makes everyone fear you a little. Except for Karkat and Tavros, mostly. There are others that don't much fear you, but sometimes they seem a little strained around you.

 

In reality, you're mostly harmless. Sure, you could fight if you want, but you never want to. You're too chill. Too 'stoned out of your fucking dick-sucking mind' as Karkat would put it. You do get high a lot though, even at school. You yawn as you follow Karkat around. You and he have most of the same classes and your lockers are right next to each other, so you really just follow him all day. It's easier than trying to navigate the halls yourself.

 

You see Tavros walking up to you. He's smiling at you and he waves when he notices you looking. You smile and wave back, sipping your now-cold coffee.

 

“Uh, hey, Gamzee,” he greets you, before saying a greeting to Karkat, who just grunts as he digs through his locker. “So, uh, Gamzee. How was, uh, your weekend?” he asks, smiling up at you. He's so fucking cute you don't know how to handle it.

 

“Aw, bro, it was chill as fuck,” you tell him, hoping he won't press. You don't really want him to know that all you did was get high.

 

He laughs. “Well, uh, that's good.” He jumps a bit as the bell rings. “Guess I'd, uh, better get to class,” he says, waving at you before slipping away among the crowd. You stare after him.

 

“Could you be any more obvious?” Karkat says, and you lazily move your gaze to him.

 

“Huh?”

 

“It is so painfully obvious that you like him, dumbass,” he says, slamming his locker shut and stomping away. You follow after him. “You're practically a cradle robber. It's disgusting.”

 

“What?”

 

“He's three years younger than you and two years your junior.”

 

“What's your point, Karbro?”

 

“My point is you are a lot older than him. You are sixteen. He is thirteen.”

 

“It ain't _that_ much older.”

 

“Old enough that when you're eighteen he'll be fifteen and you'll be a pedophile.”

 

“That – that ain't how it works.”

 

“Gamzee.”

 

“What.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

You follow Karkat into homeroom and slouch into your seat by the window, in the back. You used to sit further up, but everyone kept complaining about you and your hair blocking their view, so you were moved to the back. You don't really mind, but it makes talking to Karkat more difficult.

 

Besides, this classroom overlooks the track. Where Tavros's first block gym class is running laps. You'd be lying if you say your eyes aren't glued to his almost hairless legs.

 

“Mr. Makara, please. Stop staring at that boy's legs like a creep and pay attention.” You blush as the class laughs. You mumble a “yeah, teach” and hang your head. He goes back up to the front of the class and resumes her lesson, but you pay no more attention to it than before.

 

Several classes later and you find yourself sitting in the cafeteria with Karkat and company. His friend Sollux joins you, along with the ever-androgynous Eridan, but they argue most of the time they're there. Tavros sits next to you eventually and holds friendly conversation with Nepeta, who is across from him with Equius. You mostly just stare at Tavros. Karkat ignores everyone in favour of his lunch.

 

Eventually, Karkat says something to you about going to the library for the rest of lunch so he doesn't have to “watch those two fucks make out” (you realize he's referring to Sollux and Eridan, who keep stealing kisses when the staff isn't watching), and you nod absent-mindedly.

 

Lunch is over too quickly, and you soon find yourself parting ways with all of them to find Karkat.

 

That whole process didn’t take long since you already knew where he was.

 

And then you are sitting and trying to pay attention to algebra but not really succeeding. Karkat elbows you for probably the fifth time to wake you up. You end up with your head on the desk and snoring. This particular teacher has already given up on waking you up, since you actually do well in this class regardless.

 

After a couple more hours of mind-numbing “education” you're following Karkat out of the doors and towards the waiting area for the buses. A tall, blonde girl walks past the two of you, blue-painted lips set in a powerful smirk as she makes her way to the school. You immediately get bad vibes from her. You note to keep an eye on her if you see her again. You nudge Karkat once she enters the school building.

 

“Hey Karkat.”

 

“What?”

 

“Did you see that girl? The blonde one with the glasses?”

 

“I thought you have a crush on Tavros?”

 

“I-I do. She just gives me a bad feel, ya know? I don't trust her.”

 

“You don't even know her.”

 

“She just... I don't know how to explain.”

 

The bus comes, and the two of you board in silence. You're surrounded by the chatter and yelling of excited high schoolers ready to go home, but you just can't shake the feeling that something big is coming.

 

Something big, and something bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> well fuck


End file.
